User talk:AURAMAGIC
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Make Us Whole page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 21:55, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Likferd (talk) 22:42, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Make the appeal(s) then. As it currently stands both submissions in Deletion Appeal are void as they are missing the template and are grouped under one header. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:52, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Calm Down You will get your Pastas back, but right now you're going through so many channels that you're coming across as badgering the bcrats, and it's not a good way to make them receptive to you. Give the process time to work, and write your appeals as requested.WatcherAzazel (talk) 23:53, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Stop Stop spamming that video. If it continues, you will receive a block. Mystreve (talk) 19:59, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Stop Stop leaving annoying and irrelevant comments on blogs and articles. Do it again and you'll be blocked for a day. Likferd (talk) 20:00, December 11, 2014 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:30, April 18, 2015 (UTC) RE: I did read through your pasta before I deleted it, and calling me a "douche" is probably not the best way to go about talking to an admin. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 14:45, April 18, 2015 (UTC) Re-uploaded story Please don't re-upload your deleted story. It is against the rules. If you feel your story is well-written or meets the Quality Standards criteria, make a case on deletion appeal or post it into our Writer's Workshop for comprehensive user review. If you re-upload a deleted pasta again, you will receive a 1-day suspension from editing. | creepypasta.wikia.com | He's not the messiah! He's a very naughty boy! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 16:11, April 22, 2015 (UTC) A Heads-Up Just a reminder, the Writer's Workshop is for completed/near-to-completed stories. As we do not allow premises (otherwise the forum would be flooded with ideas and not stories), your post has been closed. Please read the forum rules if you have any questions. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 14:31, January 30, 2017 (UTC)